


Sexhibition

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [90]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Kinks prompt: <i>Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Sex on the Pier.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexhibition

Carrying on a clandestine sexual relationship in Atlantis was difficult, to say the least. Security cameras, life sign detectors, and everyone living in close quarters meant that there had to be some thinking outside the box. John and Rodney made do with cramped supply closets, cloaked ‘jumpers, and musty rooms in unused sections of the city. It wasn’t ideal.

Sometimes John wondered what it would be like to fuck Rodney on a king-sized bed in an airy, bright room. He’d be able to see every expression on Rodney’s face, be able to look him in the eyes as he came undone. Under the right circumstances, John imagined that Rodney could be quite loud, and he longed to hear him moan his pleasure.

One day DADT would be repealed. Sooner for the expedition, if Elizabeth had her way, but until then John couldn’t risk being caught breaking the rules. Sex with Rodney was pretty great, but it wasn’t worth losing Atlantis over.

Luckily for John, he was fucking the smartest man in two galaxies. 

_Meet me on the pier_ , Rodney said through the private channel on John’s earpiece.

It was their usual place to hang out, drink beer and talk. John loved going there at night, with the lights of the city glittering around them and the vast expanse of Pegasus stretching across the dark sky. When both moons were full it was the most beautiful sight John had ever seen.

There was heavy cloud cover tonight, though, and the pier was shrouded in darkness. John could just barely make out Rodney’s shape as he made the long walk from the transporter.

“What’s up, McKay?” he asked when he got closer. 

“I was hoping you’d help me with an experiment,” Rodney replied.

John shrugged. He didn’t mind doing light-switch duty, even though Rodney had the gene and could do most things himself.

“I’ll assume that means yes.” Rodney pulled a small metal disc from his pocket and set it between them on the pier.

“So what is this thing?”

“It’s a modified personal cloaking shield.”

“Modified how?”

Instead of answering, Rodney pressed his foot on the disc. John was suddenly very wobbly on his feet, and he realized it was because there was an invisible layer of shielding between him and the pier, a flexible cushion of air.

“Whoa. Cool.” He rocked on his feet, and the cushion bounced with him. “What’re you gonna use this for?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Rodney asked, right before he hauled John in for a wet, heated kiss.

John pulled back, panicked. “Are you crazy?” He shot a look back at the city. It was unlikely that anyone could see them, even if they were looking, but it wasn’t impossible. He certainly couldn’t take the chance of getting caught making out with Rodney.

“Not even close,” Rodney said smugly. He leaned against the side of the shield, which looked really weird since John couldn’t see it. “We’re completely hidden from view. Anyone checking the LSD will think we’re just doing our usual beer thing. Soundproof, fully oxygenated, and much more comfortable than fucking on the actual pier.”

John’s cock gave a twitch at _fucking_. “They really can’t see us?”

He couldn’t help asking it, even though Rodney knew his shit. If he said they’d be invisible, they would be. And the idea that he could take Rodney right there, under the stars with all of Atlantis potentially looking on, was a surprising turn-on.

“I wouldn’t risk it otherwise,” Rodney pointed out.

John didn’t need any other assurances. He crowded into Rodney’s space, plundering his mouth as he slid his hands over Rodney’s ample ass, squeezing and pulling Rodney tighter against him.

Rodney gave back just as good, grinding against John and tugging at his hair. “I want to hear you come,” he murmured into John’s ear.

That distracted John long enough for Rodney to push him down. John braced himself, but the shield absorbed the shock and so all he did was bounce a little. Rodney was on him immediately, pulling at John’s belt, his zipper, his cock. John’s eyes rolled back in his head as Rodney got straight to the point, sliding his mouth over John’s hardened length.

It took every ounce of willpower he had, but John pushed at Rodney until he backed off, sitting on his heels and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Fast is for the storage room,” he said.

John pulled Rodney into a kiss, soft and slow, taking his time. He undressed Rodney just as slowly, taking time to explore each new bit of exposed flesh. By the time he had Rodney naked, the other man was a quivering, moaning wreck. Shadows obscured most of his face, but John liked the sounds he was making, and encouraged more, louder, deeper.

“Yes, fuck. So good, John. So good.”

They floated together in their little bubble of privacy, Rodney coming apart under John’s ministrations. By the time John pressed inside Rodney, wrapping himself in the other man’s tight heat, he was naked as well, and thrumming with need.

Rodney babbled nonsense words while John slowly started to move in deep, even thrusts. He bit his hand when he heard himself grunting, before he remembered he didn’t have to. And then he really let himself go, snapping his hips and almost growling as the pleasure zipped up and down his spine, and behind his balls.

John wanted to claim Rodney in a way beyond just fuck buddies, but he didn’t dare do more than dig his fingers into Rodney’s hips, ensuring bruises would flare there later, where no-one else could see. Maybe someday he’d do what he really wanted, and bite into Rodney’s pale skin, leave teeth marks, let everyone know that he belonged with John.

Rodney reached for his cock, stroking himself in time with John’s thrusts. And like a gift from above, the clouds parted and moonlight shone down on the pier. John reached up with one hand and pinched Rodney’s nipple, hard. That was all it took to push Rodney over the edge, and he was arching up, his cock spilling over his stomach in stripes of come that looked silver in the moonlight.

Better still, John got to see Rodney’s face. How he bit his bottom lip and squinched up his eyes, how the tendons in his neck stood out in relief. And then after, when he had a dopey grin on his face, and so much unbridled affection in his eyes that John had to look way.

“Let me hear you come,” Rodney said. He clenched around John’s cock.

“Fuck! Ungh,” John gasped as he came. Rodney’s leg curled around him, holding him close as he spasmed through his release.

Later he’d tease Rodney about naming his new invention the Sexhibition Bubble, but for the moment all he could do was collapse on top of Rodney, panting and sated. The waves lapped against the pier and the clouds scudded across the face of each moon, and John thought he was pretty damn lucky, all things considered.


End file.
